Among motorcycles, which are saddle-ride type vehicles, there are ones in which grab rails for a passenger to grab are disposed on lateral sides of a passenger seat and attached to lateral sides of seat rails forming a vehicle body frame (see Japanese Patent No. 4097279). Moreover, covering an upper part of the vehicle body behind the seat with a rear-vehicle-body cover has been publicly known.